cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Maroon Defense Coalition
Category:Defunct alliancesCategory:Maroon Defense Coalition Category:Maroon team alliances Loyalty, Honor, Strength. The principles of the Maroon Defense Coalition (MDC). The face of the Medium and powerful Maroon Team alliance. After having passed several tests of strength, including the Great War and a rebel insurrection, MDC, formerly known as TAGA, is an extremely proud and loyal alliance always seeking out new ways to improve and protect our members. The End of Team Allied Guardians Alliance MAG As a potential merger was launched by TAGA towards the other large maroon alliance, ONOS, the attitude of the alliance was riding high. Surely, a mask could follow up on the achievement if the merger all would go well. ONOS was an imperial alliance, for sure, but it was assumed that there could be a stable blend of TAGA's elements with ONOS's. This proved to be false, however; ONOS members did not particularly mesh with TAGA's members, and a plot by King Arthur II to overcome Tulak Hord's influence in the newly formed Maroon Allied Guardians, the merger alliance name, did not bode well with many ex-TAGAites. A fair sized group, roughly 20 members, believed much of this to be because of the merger. The USN and MDC Part Ways Under the guidance of several ex-loyal members, about 20 separatists believed TAGA to be going the wrong direction. Under their own beliefs, to bring back the old spirit of TAGA that had died down, they moved to peaceful secession with MAG, which had already lost ONOS due to tensions. Announcing their plan on the MAG boards, the separatist faction departed MAG, forming the totally-democratic United Sovereign Nations. MAG was now down to the old TAGAites minus the USN secessionists, though still with a great member advantage over the 40-member USN. Revolutionizing, it instilled a democratic government and a new name, the Maroon Defense Coalition. Fortunately, as all these changes went down, no conflict occurred between the USN and the MDC. They remain diplomatically neutral to each other to this day. The MDC comes out of its Shell After weeks of organizing and building without recognition, the MDC officially announced it was coming into the world on November 4, 2006. It came with 120 members and an entirely new leadership. The Maroon team was finally stable again and a new world order began. MDC's Elements MDC Charter The members of the Maroon Defense Coalition vow to defend and uphold the character and honor of the Coalition. Henceforth, we unite under this, the banner of the MDC, to promote the strength and welfare of our alliance. I. Membership *To attain membership, a nation must pledge an oath to the Maroon Defense Coalition in the offsite forum. *Membership can be denied by the Council of Coalition Affairs. *Membership may be revoked by either a 50% +1 majority in the General Assembly or by a 4/4 vote in the Council of Coalition Affairs. II. Imperial Council *The Maroon Defense Coalition will be lead by the Imperial Council, consisting of two rulers, the two Emperors of the Coalition *Decisions that are made by the Imperial Council must be approved by a 2/2 vote *Should an Emperor step down from his position, he will designate a replacement *The Imperial Council holds veto powers over both Councils *The Imperial Council will be responsible for appointing the Imperial Chancellor of the alliance *In times of war, the Emperors will make all decisions of the Coalition based on the opinions and ideas of the War Council III. Imperial Chancellor *1) The Imperial Chancellor will be the appointed assistant to the Emperors *2) The Imperial Chancellor will assist the Emperors in chairing in the War Council *3) The Imperial Chancellor will retain his position for life, unless ordered to step down by all Councils or both Emperors *4) In the event that an Emperor is absent for more than three days, the Imperial Chancellor will "fill-in" for him/her in all Council votes. *5) The Imperial Chancellor will also act as an advisor to the Emperors IV. General Assembly The General Assembly is made up of all members of the Coalition and will be charged with voting in the elections for the Councils and have the ability to expel a member with a 51% majority, but may not expel an emperor without proof of treason. They may also vote on Charter amendments (see Article VII) V. Elections Below are the two Councils which will be elected by the General Assembly. Elections will take place at the beginning of every month with nominations taken from the General Assembly 5 days before the elections take place. Voting will take place for a period of 48 hours, after which the four members with the most votes in each Council will be elected. Members may only run for one Council at a time and Councilmen can be elected an unlimited number of times. A. War Council *1) The War Council will be comprised of four elected members. *2) The War Council will be responsible for issuing military policies, declarations of war approved by the Emperors, preparing the military for such an event and ensuring the overall safety of the Coalition. B. Council of Coalition Affairs *1)The Coalition Council will be comprised of four elected members. *2)The Coalition Council will be in charge of foreign relations, assigning ambassadors and the day-to-day running of the alliance. *3)The Coalition Council can deny a nations application to the alliance with a 4/4 vote. VI. Officers of the Coalition *1) Officers of the Coalition will be designated by the Emperors *2) Officers of the Coalition will be assigned to certain special tasks, depending on what's needed in a specific field *4) Councilmen may request that an Officer of the Coalition complete a certain task *5) An Officer of the Coalition can serve for as many missions as the Emperors choose VII. Charter Amendments Any member may propose a charter amendment to the General Assembly. Discussion will take place for no more than 48 hours and a majority vote of 75% must vote in favor of it in order for it to be amended into the charter. The Flag Flying High The official flag of MDC, with the diplomatic tri-form symbol, was developed by Truth in a flag-design competition. It serves to represent the cohesion of both Maroon and Purple teams in the alliance, and the founding principles of Loyalty, Honor, and Strength. The Alliance Slogan The Alliance's official slogan was nominated, and chosen, as Loyalty, Honor, Strength, serving as key principles to build as a base for the alliance. MDC is devoted to these principles in all manners of relations and alliance affairs, and promotes these elements amongst all members who proudly call themselves members of the Maroon Defense Coalition. =War History= MDC Military Ranks and Members Imperial Field Marshall: None Generals: Laosurfer, Ikarius, Lost ppl, Sconers, and Da Sparkplug93 Pacts and Treaties of the Maroon Defense Coalition Important Information Embassies MDC welcomes ambassadors from all alliances where we promise to be as helpful and hospitable as possible in order to become friends with your alliance. Embassy request requirements: 30 members or higher. External links * MDC Official Website * MDC Sign-up